Haruhi, Fair
by indycosgrove
Summary: Kyouya's younger brother, Tamaki is a ladies man and when he gets an engagement, Eclair that will cause a merger between two large companies becomes interested in Haruhi. Kyouya must make Haruhi fall in love with him, knowing she is in love with Tamaki.


Okay, this is based off of the movie Sabrina. If you haven't seen it, it is a very wonderful movie. I haven't seen it in awhile, but I hope I did okay. It was very difficult to write, and I found myself thinking "Shit, what happens next!" And I had no idea how it transitioned from scene to scene. So, I didn't go through this watching the movie yet, so it will be edited. Help would be good too. Try to bear with me here. But, anyway I was watching the movie and I thought it was just too perfect for this anime. And badabing! Here you go. First draft I guess you could call it.

Kyouya's younger brother (Tamaki) is a ladies man, and when he gets an engagement (Eclair) that will cause a merger between two very large companies, becomes interested in Haruhi. Kyouya must make Haruhi fall in love with him, knowing she has been in love with Tamaki the entire time, to get rid of her.

Haruhi Fujioka lived in a beautiful home in Japan. In that large house lived a rich family who threw the grandest of parties. However, she, being the chauffeur's daughter was never invited. She admired one of the boys that lived in that house. More like was obsessed with him. She watched how he took those girls to the solarium, drank champagne with them, and danced alone with them. He was quite the ladies man, and she always wanted to be one of those ladies.

Haruhi was on her way home from her internship in Paris. She had changed a lot, for the better. She was now a very beautiful, attractive young lady. She finally grew out of her tomboyish perspective.

Waiting for a cab to take her home, she saw Tamaki. His jaw dropped, and he didn't even recognize the girl after so long and so much change.

"Hello." she smiled.

"Uh, hello?" he said, questioning that this beautiful girl was talking to him.

"Don't you remember me?"

"I think I would remember someone like you."

"I don't seem to have a ride, could you take me home?"

"Uh, sure, but I don't know where you live."

They hopped in his cherry red convertible "Just go that way, and take a right." she pointed.

"Oh, so you live close to me. Are you my neighbor then?"

She laughed at his valiant effort to guess who she was. "No, I'm not your neighbor."

"Oh, come on, just tell me."

She laughed at his frustration. "No, this is just too much fun."

"Well, would you like to come over for some drinks or something?"

Haruhi paused. "No, I'll be a little busy this afternoon."

"Well, my mom's having a birthday party tonight. Won't you come?"

"Okay, that would be fine I think."

They pulled up to the mansion and Tamaki's older brother, Kyouya, walked by reading the paper. "Hello Haruhi. How was your trip?"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki's eyes grew even wider.

"It was lovely thanks." Haruhi replied, feeling awkward now that Tamaki knew it was just her. "Well, thank you for the ride home."

Haruhi took her bags to her room.

Kyouya turned to his brother. "Tamaki."

"What?"

"No."

Tamaki gave him an innocent 'I didn't do anything, what are you talking about?' expression.

_I'm finally invited. _Haruhi thought happily.

Haruhi showed up at the party in a very elegant pink and black floor length dress.

"I'm really glad you made it, Haruhi. Would you like to dance with me?"

"I don't know," she hesitated, a little nervous.

"Come on, just one dance?"

"Um, okay."

The music played, and the two danced and shared memories. Near the end of the dance, Tamaki leaned towards haruhi.

He whispered in her ear, "How about I get us champagne and meet you in the solarium?"

"Isn't that what you always say?"

"Huh?"

"At your parties, you always dance with a girl, and meet with her in the solarium alone. Have champagne with her, dance with her, and never see her again."

"You're different."

Tamaki went to go get two champagne glasses and stuck them in his back pockets to be discreet. However, on his way to the garden to meet with Haruhi he was intercepted by his mother. She asked to talk with him inside.

Forgetting the champagne glasses, Tamaki sat down.

He was rushed to the hospital after that, and told his brother about Haruhi waiting in the solarium.

_Maybe he's not going to come? No, he wouldn't do that. _Just then she spotted someone walking her way.

Haruhi turned to the figure hopefully, and paused, "Kyouya?"

"I have a message from Tamaki. He won't be able to make it."

"Why?"

"He had an incident, and sat on some champagne glasses."

"Is he okay?"

"He's fine, he's at the hospital right now."

"The hospital!"

"In the emergency room. It was a sharp glass."

Kyouya poured champagne into the glasses.

"What's this for?"

"Part of the message from Tamaki."

She hesitated. "They've sent you to deal with me haven't they?"

"They?"

"Like a lawyer in a movie. He goes to the unsuitable chauffeur's daughter, and says the family is prepared to offer you 100,000 dollars to stay away from their son. No, she says. 150,000."

"200,000." he interrupted.

"No."

"A million. No self-respecting lawyer would offer less."

"No self-respecting chauffeur's daughter," she said, "would take it."

"Good girl."

"I've loved him all my life."

"Have you?"

"I thought I was over it."

"Surprise, surprise."

"You don't object?"

"Object? To you? Look at you. It's as though a lovely breeze has swept through this whole house.

Kyouya started dancing with Haruhi.

"I never thought of you as a dancer. In all those years I never saw you do this - meet a girl here."

"Never did it before."

"You never had to before."

"Is it impossible to believe that I want to dance with the prettiest girl at the party?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then you don't know me." Kyouya reached down and kissed Haruhi, caught up in the moment. Haruhi, disgusted with his actions ran off.

"How are you holding up Tamaki?"

"I've been better. Did you talk to Haruhi?"

"Uh, yeah."

"How was she? Was she mad that I didn't show up."

"Not mad, just... disappointed."

"Haruhi?"

"Hm?"

"You like photography, right? I need someone to take pictures of a house for me. We're selling it, and we need nice ones. The kind that make it look bigger than it is."

"Well, I don't think I'm best suited-"

"Nonsense."

"This house is beautiful. I can't imagine why you would want to sell it."

"I don't use it."

"Why?"

"No one to share it with." *clears throat* "Uh, why don't you get a picture of the view outside?"

"Which view do you want?"

"Uh, all of them."

"Here, choose one."

"I'm not good with-"

"Don't take a picture, just look."

"Okay, ocean, ocean, ocean, ocean, lighthouse, houses, uh, how about this one?"

"Sure. Well, I think that's it. Can we go sight-seeing before we leave?"

The two walked along the island, and decided to rent bicycles to go ride along the beach, and see more of the town. Haruhi stopped for a minute, "Look at that building, they don't build things like that anymore. It's beautiful brick."

"I own it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

"Where are we going?" Haruhi asked.

The two went sailing before the sun set. They had a wonderful time, then Kyouya took Haruhi to the beach as it got dark. They ate dinner together while the sun set.

"What's so funny." Kyouya asked when Haruhi laughed silently.

"Oh, nothing."

"No, really."

"I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"What people say about you."

"And what do they say?"

"That you're the world's only living heart donor. And you think morals are paintings on walls and scruples are money in Russia. Oh, and then there's my favorite-"

"That's enough. I get the picture."

"xxxx"

"Is that all they say about me?" Kyouya asked a little concerned, but laughing a little none the less. Haruhi just laughed in response.

The next morning Kyouya went to the office, with Haruhi on his mind. "Secretary!"

"Yes?"

"I want two tickets for whatever Broadway show is hardest to get tickets for tonight."

"The hardest tickets to get will be for a musical sir."

"Yeah, that's fine."

"That means at times the cast will start singing, and dancing."

"Yeah, that's fine, whatever."

"O-okay."

"And I want a table for to at the Colony before the show, and a table for two at the Persian Room after. A corner table. Dark."

"I'll have everything ready for you."

"Good. And, can you get me some coffee?"

"Yes, sir."

Kyouya then called Haruhi to have her meet him. He dialed the number, and hung up. "I can't do this. I can't do this!"

"Here's your coffee sir."

"Just put it on my desk!"

". . ."

_I just have to call her._

"Haruhi?"

"Kyouya?"

"Would you meet me at my office at 7?"

"Sure, Kyouya. What for?"

No answer.

"Kyouya?"

_He already hung up._

"Mr. Fujioka. I need you to drive Haruhi to my office at 7."

"Whatever for?"

"Uh, we're going out."

"Hm."

"Anything wrong, Fujioka?"

"I would prefer not to be involved in these dates with my daughter. It makes for a rather awkward situation."

"That never occurred to me. Sorry."

"It's just not right sir."

"All right. Have her drive herself, in my car."

"You own one of the cars in the garage?"

"The blue one is mine."

"Really? I thought they were all Tamaki's. He's the only one that drives."

"He doesn't come to work though."

"Thank you sir. It's all so distressing. I wish Haruhi had stayed in Paris."

"So do I."

"What are your intentions?"

"Unethical, reprehensible, but very practical."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm shipping your daughter back to Paris."

"You are?"

"I'm going to try."

"May I ask how, sir?"

"First class of course."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"I'll be as gentle as I can."

"She's just displaced."

"She doesn't belong in a mansion..." Kyouya continued.

"... but then she doesn't belong above a garage either." Mr. Fujioka added.

"Haruhi! Are you ready to leave?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're going to a Broadway musical, and we're going out to eat."

"That sounds wonderful, Kyouya!"

The night was filled with Haruhi, telling Kyouya of her adventures in Paris. She told him of the culture, the cuisine, the beauty. But Paris is for lovers. And somewhere in that conversation, Kyouya fell in love.

"I want two tickets to Paris. One in Haruhi Fujioka's name, and one in mine."

"Haruhi."

"Yes?"

"I'm running away."

"Good for you!"

"I've been thinking about Paris."

"Really?"

"Will you go with me? To Paris?"

Haruhi looked at Kyouya, unsure of what to say. "I want you to come with me." He assured her.

Haruhi ran up to Kyouya, and hugged him. "You've made me so happy Kyouya." Haruhi started crying.

_I can't do this._ "I can't do this!" Kyouya argued to himself.

"What?" Haruhi asked him, confused.

"I was going send you off to Paris. One way. I was never really going to go myself."

Haruhi backed away from Kyouya like he was a monster. He felt like he was too.

"I'm sorry."

Haruhi ran out of the room crying. The next day, she left for Paris, alone.

"I'm calling off the merger. My secretary has your passport and ticket."

"What makes you so sure Haruhi still wants me?"

"She's wanted you all her life."

"Until you came along."

"You would break a billion dollar business deal for her? Are you sure you don't want to go with her?"

"Why should I want to go with her?"

"You're in love with her?"

"Why don't we start this meeting and sign the papers?"

"We're waiting for Tamaki, of course."

"I see no need for further delay, let's start the meeting."

"What about Tamaki?"

"We'll start without him." Kyouya started the meeting, "I don't mean to say our merger has fallen through, but, It has flown away."

"Come again?" Eclair's father asked.

"Coming to work today I see, Tamaki-san."

"Yeah, there's an important meeting in my office... Uh where is my office?"

"Eclair, I hate to break the news, but at this moment, your fiance..." He continued.

"Is late as usual." Tamaki burst through the door. "Hello, everybody. Hello, darling. Hello, Kyouya. How are you?"

"What are you doing here? Where's Haruhi?" Kyouya asked, dumbfounded.

"Haruhi? Who's Haruhi?" Eclair's parents questioned.

"The chauffeur's daughter, that's who. How about that?" Tamaki said.

"What about her?"

"She was in love with Tamaki, but then she fell in love with Kyouya." Tamaki and Kyouya's mother stated.

"And Kyouya is in love with her!" Tamaki added. "Now, go. Here's a plane ticket, there's a car downstairs. If you get moving, you can beat her there. Get moving!"

And Kyouya left the room, with a shocked expression on his face.

Haruhi pulled up next to her new apartment in Paris. She noticed someone standing there.

"Haruhi?

** "**How did you know where to find me?"

** "**Your father. I told him... I need you. I told him I'd make you happy. I promised him."

"I thought it was all a lie."

"So did I. But something happened. It _was_ a lie."

"I don't know how to believe you. How can I ever-"

** "**Because you know me, better than anyone else. I think you know I love you... And you promised, if there was anything you could ever do..."

_ Once upon a time, on the west shore of Japan not far from Tokyo, there was a very, very large mansion, almost a castle._

** "**I've been following in footsteps all my life. Save me, Hauhi? You're the only one who can."

_ And on this very large estate, there lived a small girl, and life was pleasant there, and very, very simple. But then one day, the girl grew up. And went beyond the walls of the grounds, and found the world._


End file.
